Beauty in the Breakdown
by x Hopeless Romantic 915 x
Summary: What happens when Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart meet the Jonas brothers? Would romances blossom? Will friendships be broken? Would promises be lost forever? Would things happen that they wished didn't? LillyxNick, slight Loliver JoexMiley, Moe
1. First Sighting

Beauty in the Breakdown

By: xhopelessromanticx

Lilly's POV

I had a feeling. A strange feeling that today was going to be amazing. How? I had no idea. All I knew was that I had to find out why. This was going to be harder than anything, seeing as I knew something was coming. I had to keep my cool, and go with whatever I was doing today. This reminded me, I have to call Miley.

I kept thinking over why this would be an amazing day as I glided towards the phone. I dialed some numbers and then Miley's voice was on the other line.

"Hey Miley! You wanted me to call?" I asked, looking around my room. Silver ihome for my ipod, blue and black walls, and Jonas Brothers posters everywhere. I have to admit…I was the biggest Jonas Brothers fan ever!

'Yeah. I have amazing new!' Miley said, sounding excited. Like usual…but today I actually wanted to know why.

"Alright…shoot!" I said, pretty excited myself.

'I HAVE BACKSTAGE TICKETS TO SEE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' she yelled through the mouthpiece of the phone. All you could hear me do was scream and jump around my room like a normal crazed fan!

"When's the concert?" I asked, going online to check the date on a website. Before I could get to the fansite, Miley yelled, 'TONIGHT!!'

I jumped even more, making my pillows fall off of my bed. The Jonas Brothers are the best band in the universe…or in Miley and my universes. Their music is our life, besides the Hannah Montana music. Did I mention my best friend was Hannah Montana? Well she is and I'm loving the good life!

I stopped screaming and jumping on my bed for a minute to tall Miley I had to go.

'It's alright. Meet me at my house at 7 or earlier if you want to borrow clothes. Kay?' she asked. I nodded, remembering she couldn't see me. "Sure. And you know I will steal an outfit!" I said, smiling by the phone. It was kind of obvious that I was smiling. Miley laughed near the phone and said, 'Bye Lilly.'

"Bye, Miley!" I said, and immediately hung up and grabbed my cell phone, ipod and money. I was going to leave now. No use in wasting time!

As I was walking down the street to Miley's house, I had my ipod in my ears, playing a Scene Aesthetic song, Beauty in the Breakdown. I got a little too into the song and began singing, pretty loudly I might add.

_Come on, take a step towards me  
So you can figure me out  
I've been hoping and praying for a single way  
To show you what I'm all about  
And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds  
But when this is over and done with and we walk away   
There should be no doubts_

So let's get a little closer now  
Let's get a little closer now

You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, states of mind   
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong

Come on love run with me  
Get the hell out of this town  
So we can get a better feel for each other  
I'll take you, back to, when you  
Remembered how you used to  
Just live your life a little for me  
Take the time to let it go  
Step away and watch me grow

So let's get a little closer now  
Let's get a little closer now

You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, states of mind  
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong

You can stay if you want to  
And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me  
You can stay if you want to, and I'll try  
You can stay if you want to  
And I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to me  
You can stay if you want to, and I'll try

To keep you close to me (x3)

You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, states of mind  
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong

I sang and people stared. That's how it usually ends up, people staring and complimenting me on how good I supposedly am. My eyes were closed as I was in the middle of a chorus, seeing as I new my way to my best friends house by now! I bumped into someone. Who could be this someone? I fell to the sidewalk ground and gave a silent 'Ooph' came out of my mouth. The boy gave a quick "I'm sorry" and took my hand to help me up. I opened my eyes and none other than Nick Jonas was right in front of me.

"Eep!" was all I could say at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

I seriously hope you like the first chapter! I finally had an idea, so I wrote it. The lyrics are from Beauty in the Breakdown from The Scene Aesthetic! Best band ever! Anyway…Read and Review!!!! Thanks much! Bye!

xhopelessromanticx ((a.k.a. Kristyn! ))


	2. Invitations

Chapter 2: Invitation

Lilly's POV

Eep. Wow, am I stupid. That's all I could say. As he helped me up, I stuttered something that I couldn't even understand what I said. Now that's pathetic. I gave a small smile and tried to not meet his eyes. Well that worked for two minutes…I stared right into those big blue eyes of his and I apparently sighed, because his only expression was a sweet smile and a sweet voice saying something. "I get that a lot." He said. That I understood! I still smiled sheepishly and tried to talk. "I am so sorry." I managed. "I didn't mean to act like that at all!" I said, smiling. It wasn't sheepish, so a point for me! I had lost all train of thought as I still stared into those bright blue eyes of his, and dazed out of reality. This could not be happening. Him being here, with me, well, meeting me anyway. But it's like rare that anyone would be this nice!

He shook his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Hello? Anyone in there?" he asked. Reminded me of Jake Ryan a bit. Anyway, I snapped out of my reverie and looked into the sky. "Oh, hey. I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott. A pleasure to meet you." I said, shaking his hand vividly.

He smiled again. God did I love those smiles! "I guess you already know my name." he said, giving a half-smile now. Still gorgeous I might add! I let go of his hand and mentally slapped myself. No Lilly! Act cool! I told myself. "So, why are you in Malibu?" I asked, as coolly as I could. I think he's starting to get used to me. Well, he should, seeing as I talk a lot and I am very, very friendly.

Nick shook his head and laughed. "So you never heard, me and my brothers are performing here for the next few days." He said. "Oh, yeah, I knew that! I'm going tonight with my best friend!" I said, smiling. I seriously hoped he was starting to like me, seeing as Miley and I would be going to his show, with backstage passes tonight.

"Really?" He asked, sounding…excited, or was that just my imagination playing mind tricks on me again? "Could you repeat yourself?" I asked, wanting to get a better understanding of how he said it.

"Really?" He said again, this time excitement coming through his eyes. So my imagination wasn't playing mind trick on me…again!

I nodded slightly, not trusting my voice. Maybe it would squeak on me. He smiled and said something like, 'I hope you like the show', or something like that.

"I know I'll like it!" I said, smiling.

"Maybe after the show, you want to go to a movie or something?" he asked. "it could be a group thing. Me, you, Joe, Kevin, and your friend." He added. Was the famous Nick Jonas asking me out? We just met. But somehow it feels right. "y-yeah, sure." I stuttered. Maybe I'll get to know him better tonight. I silently screamed inside my head and said, "I-I have to go meet up with Miley." I stuttered again, didn't I?

"Alright, talk to you in and few hours. Oh, and nice singing voice!" he called to me. My feet had already started walking away. He sounded pretty good about another meeting…and did he just compliment me? I think he did. I couldn't keep the squeal in any longer. I belted it out and anyone within fifteen feet of me could hear it! Maybe more!

This can't be real. I have to make myself not believe he might like me. I put the thought in the back of my head. I couldn't get hurt again. Not this soon, especially since Matt Marshall broke up with me two days ago. I never really got over him, not yet at least. I couldn't let my hopes up with thinking that famous Nick Jonas would ever like someone like me. A single tear ran down my cheek. We'll see if he truly meant what he said after the concert, I guess. No use telling Miley that I met him, not yet. At the concert I will.

I began walking to Miley's house…again. I kept smiling, even though I kept trying to deny the fact that I met Nick Jonas. Though in doing so, I found it utterly impossibly to try and deny it. My ipod got turned on again, and I had no clue how. I don't remember turning it on. The next song was one of the Jonas Brothers songs. How ironic! That's just the way we roll. Best song ever! And I didn't even remember putting it on. That's what I get for spacing out, and thinking about what had just happened.

I ended up at Miley's house when the song was almost over. I apparently was close. I took an earpiece out of my ear and called Miley.

"Lilly in 5!" I said. I heard Miley call from upstairs to her dad, Robby Ray. I was a step away from the door, when he opened it. Not a first, but it's always fun to do!

"Hey Mr. Stewart!" I said as I rushed to the stairs.

"Hi Li-" He began, when I raced forward. "lly." He finished when I got to the stairs and went up. I went directly to Miley's room, and stormed in with a huge smile forming on my face, and Miley would never exactly know why. Not yet anyway!

Miley looked up at me and smiled. "Why are you so smiley?" she asked as she motioned to me to come in. I walked in and quickly attempted to have a blank face on. It didn't work to well, since Miley was still so eager to know my response.

"It's nothing. I'll tell ya later., alright?" I asked and she nodded, with a sulky face on and the puppy eyes. I couldn't resist those, so I quickly entered the 'Hannah Montana' closet.

"Come on Miley!" I called, going right to the shoes. God, did I love shoes! Italian styled shoes are the best. I had roamed the whole closet for shoes before she had finally entered. And by the time she did that, I had already picked out three pairs of shoes. Miley just shook her head, as I smiled. "It's just like you to go right to the shoes!" she said, shaking her head. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. What are we ever going to do with you?" she added, moving closer to me, to, I'm guessing; get a better look at the shoes I was holding.

"Which ones?" I asked. First, I held up a pair of flats. Hot pink with black lace over the whole shoes making flower designs here and there. I liked these best, but I decided to give her a choice, so I held up the second choice. A pair of silver wedges with a peep toe hole. Thank god I had a manicure and pedicure! Last, but not least, a pair of knee high boots that laced up the front. Some people might call me a slut for wearing them, but oh well!

I put the shoes up to my face and smiled. "These? Or these? Or these?" I asked, moving them up and down the side of my face, one at a time.

She smiled and said with a big hug, if I may add, "Lilly, I love you!" Friends do that a lot!

"Miley! Choose!" I half whined to her. She smiled and squinted her eyes. "Hmm…" she said. "These." She finished, unsquinting her eyes. Apparently she liked the flats. She'll give 'em to me by the end of the day because I love them so much!

Well, I guess she chose the flats because she wanted to wear the wedges, since she took them out of my hand and smiled. "Thanks for picking out my shoes too!" she said, smiling still.

I moved from the shoes to the jewelry. I chose black bracelets, real onyx jeweled earrings and a pink pearl choker necklace. Matching shoes and jewelry…now onto clothes!

I walked up to the spinning rack of close in the corner of the closet. Miley had so many cute things I wanted. I sighed and walked up the steps and walked to the pink section. But there not the right pink. These are all pastel and plight pinks. Gah! Ick! No hot pink. I walked to the black section. In a single moment I found exactly what I wanted. A black laced black corset with hot pink stripes on the sides. Well of course it would go in the black section, since there isn't that much pink on it. I fell in live!

I instantly grabbed it and tried it on. It fits!!! I laced up the front, nice and tightly, with pink on the sides, covered in lace. Just my style! Skater…goth…ah…who knows what style I have! My hair were in small curls down my face. Not normal for me, blame Miley! While she, herself, had thick waves and a silver headband on her deep brunette color.

All Miley chose were the shoes, silver dangling earrings, diamond necklace, silver and white bracelets. Her outfit was silver and white. Wow. I like it though. A silver blouse with white flowers and sparkles. She wore a pure white mini skirt. It looked so adorable on her. Her makeup was simple, like mine. She wore eyeliner, mascara, and a light coat of white eye shadow. Lip gloss closed her look.

My makeup was eyeliner, mascara, light pink eye shadow. Yes, I know, light pink. Light pink. Miley put it on me with loads of glitter. I argued for two minutes until she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I gave in and sighed. "Fine. You win." I said. She smiled and straightened up. She put on lip gloss and we were officially good to go! And we both looked good, in her own words may add!

We grabbed our purses. Hers being white with glitter. Mine black with hot pink stripes. Our purses were filled with everything. Extra lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, money, gum, backstage passes, tickets, cell phone, and ipod. We were finally ready.

"Bye dad!" Miley said, rushing out the door, with me following.

"Bye Mr. Stewart!" I said, as Miley rushed e out the door. He said something, but I oculdn't understand it. A black limo pulled up in front of Miley's house. My face was aew struck. I moved my ay all the way over the seat, and we were on our way to the concert.

Finally!

_Authors Note:_

_The beginning went a little fast, I know__I am so sorry. Momentary brain laps! It should never happen again! Sorry it took so long! Finals are this week and I made time for it! Hope you like it…please read and review! I'll love you forever! Thanks Much!_

_Kristyn_


	3. The Concert

**Chapter 3: The Concert**

**Lilly's POV**

We were finally on our way to the concert. Took us a while! Well, I was very excited in seeing Nick once again, even if I didn't believe he was serious before. But. How would Miley take it? Miley loves Nick. I mean, who wouldn't? He's gorgeous, funny, sweet, nice…I could go on forever! But Miley could be made and have a grudge against me. Nah! She's not like that…I think.

I couldn't keep still. I kept fidgeting my legs, swaying back and forth. I looked at Miley, and all she was doing was staring at my insane fidgeting. "Is something the matter?" she asked, moving to sit next to me.

"Of course not. Why would something be the matter? I'm just totally excited!" I said, in a really fast tone. Well, I was telling the truth, mainly. I was excited…but something was the matter. Nick Jonas asked me to hang out with him. How many famous people would ask that? And this would be where Miley normally chimes in, 'Hey what am I, chop chicken liver?' and then I ignore her.

Butterflies came to my stomach in an instant. We must be getting closer to the concert. Well, tonight, Miley didn't have to dress up like Hannah Montana, like normally. So that meant, I didn't have to be Lola Lofnagle. So I was pretty good tonight.

We turned a corner and we were a few blocks away from the concert. It had been a mostly silent ride there. That wasn't normal for us. So, for the next few minutes, I had to talk. "So, Miley…are you excited?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

She turned her head from the window to look at me. "Yeah!" she said, pretty excited. She continued looking out the window.

"So…who's your favorite Jonas Brother again?" I asked, hoping she'd changed it from Nick.

"I told you…Nick!" she said. Oh crap…she didn't. Now this will be harder to explain. I need reinforcements to help!

How am I going to explain myself and my fidgeting to her? How am I going to explain it when Nick actually says hi to me and knowing my name. This will be difficult.

Help!

We were now a few feet from the concert hall. My nerves were getting the better of me. I started breathing heavily and all Miley could do was giggle. "A little too excited there Lilly." She said, smiling. The limo suddenly stopped, and I fell foreword. Man, since when do limo drivers halt so quickly? That got me thinking for a bit as I exited the limo with Miley at my back.

I had a mix of emotions flood through me as I saw the huge concert hall. I took a deep breath and started towards the hall. Miley walked in front of me, like always. But this time it was alright. I had no idea where I was going.

To the backstage door! We entered it and this big guy came out of no where. "Eeep!" I yelled, pretty loudly I may add. Shouldn't I be used to this by now. I'm always backstage at Hannah Montana concerts. Apparently I'm not used to it!

Miley had apparently said something, because the big dude checked a clip board and nodded. He moved aside and motioned us inside. Miley walked in and I was standing in shock at the door. I was not ready to see him again. She sighed, came back, and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon slow poke!" she said. She was very excited. Well, there is a big surprise in store for her! I moved foreword while sliding my feet on the ground. There were two seats near the stage, still backstage. I'm guessing that's where we sit. We moved to those spots, and I noticed one certain person sitting in a chair strumming on an electric guitar. A mess of curly brunette hair. Some things just don't change. I gave a chuckle and Miley stared at me. She had no idea at why I did though. She'd find out soon.

I'm guessing he heard, because he looked up and stared at me. I gave a cute smile and he returned it. He might not have thought I'd show up after this afternoon, but I did. He put his guitar down on the chair and got up. Butterflies came rushing back to me as he walked over to me.

"Hey Lilly." He said. I looked up and my hair was there. Flirty yet casual. I gave a half smile and said, "Hey." Miley looked at me in disbelief.

"How do you know Nick Jonas?" she asked me.

"I bumped into him this afternoon when I was walking to your house." I said. She slapped my shoulder, pretty hard too.

"And how come you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." I said.

She huffed and looked back at Nick. "Hi Nick. I'm Miley." She said, holding out her hand. She was being a little too flirty with him.

He shook her hand and looked over at me. Was he looking at me? "Well, I have to go on stage." He said, as he grabbed his guitar. He was right on cue too, because they immediately said "AND NOW…THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" like two seconds when they went on stage. Screams and 'I loves yous' could be heard as we sat in the seats that were there.

They sang "Inseparable" as me and Miley talked.

"Why would you think I wouldn't believe you?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said, as I listened to Nick singing. By Nick I mean Joe and Kevin also!

"Well, I seriously think he was trying to flirt with you." She said, smiling.

I blushed and said, "Well, he did say I had a good voice earlier." I said. All she did was gasp and give a slight eep. "Yay!" she said. I thought this would go rather disgustingly, but it didn't. Wow. I'm impressed. I had definitely mistaken this whole thing. I smiled and hugged Miley. "I think you should go for Joe!" I said.

She laughed and nodded. "He is pretty cute too." She said. On that note, "Hollywood" had just ended and they were starting their next song. 'Take a Breath'

_Walked across the crowded street.  
Sea of eyes cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle.  
Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camaflauge the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter._

We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

Blink our eyes, life's rearranged.  
To our suprise, it's still okay.  
It's the way things happen.  
Summer comes and then it goes.  
Hold on tight, embrace for cold.  
And it's only for a moment.

We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

Life isn't suffocating.  
Air isn't over rated.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
Take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Don't forget to take a breath.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

Halfway through the song, I thought I just saw Nick Jonas Staring at me. Was he inquiring the song to me? Nah. I smiled flirtily and looked down. I seriously think that he was singing to me.

After the song Miley squealed at how he was singing to me and I smiled. They were singing more songs and finally ended. I had fun tonight and I didn't want this night to end. Maybe it wouldn't.

They came off the stage and Nick gave me a half-smile. I blushed and they got changed. Joe walked up to us, and being to flirty guy he was, introduced himself. I smirked and introduced myself. Miley did the same, except smiled instead of smirked.

Nick came up to me and said "Hey" again.

"Hey/" I said.

"Did find out that I was singing to you?" he asked. I nodded and did as the lyrics said. I took a breath and sighed. That was officially going to be our song. 'Take a Breath' by the Jonas Brothers. My favorite!

"So, you guys want to come to a party with us?" Joe asked. There went the movies idea me and Nick had. Oh well. Parties are more fun. Miley and I both nodded vigorously. And Nick, out of no where, grabbed my hand and entwined his with mine. My heart skipped a beat. Was this actually happening to me?

Lilly Truscott?

Apparently. I smiled and relaxed just a bit. I took a breath and left it at that.

**Authors Note: Okay…so Chapter three is up and runnin! Hope you guys enjoy it! The lyrics are in there because I was going to add more, but…I am in a rush now…so I couldn't. Second semester is starting tomorrow, so I left it at this. Take a breath by the jonas brothers…those are the lyrics. Glad you guys are liking the story. Chapter 4 is going to be the party. Please R&R! Thanks much!**

Kristyn


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

Lilly's POV

After we exited through the backstage door, of course guess who was waiting in the car in the front. None other than my stupid mother. I blushed, took my hand away from Nick's and told Miley about my mom being there. I said, "Hold on one minute." They nodded and I rushed to the car.

"Let's go Lilly, Miley!" she called through the open window as she saw us exiting the door. I sighed, and I heard Miley sigh from right beside me. I rushed some more, and moved to the side of the car.

"Mom!" I said, through gritted teeth. She smiled and looked at the seat, meaning for me to get in. I shook my head and said, "I'm going to a party." She smiled, thinking she knew something that I didn't.

"Alright, have fun! Be home before morning!" she said, moving the car foreword and out the driveway. I sighed deeply, walking back to Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I closed my eyes and laid my forehead against Nick's shoulder. 'Thank god.' I mutter under my breath. We moved from the sidewalk and the cold evening breeze into the rather warm stretch limo of the Jonas Brothers. Alright. One thing I did notice, it was bigger than any Hannah Montana limo I've ever been in.

The limo started forward, and Miley sat next to Joe. Joe, being the flirty self he is, was flirting with her. And Miley, being the blonde at heart, didn't notice at all, even though she flirted right back at him.

I, on the other hand, was sitting next to Nick. "Hey." I said to him as he moved closer. I looked back at Kevin, sitting all alone. "Aw…why is he all alone?" I asked. Nick looked back to his older brother and smiled.

"He's always been like that. He's kind of shy around girls." He said. He looked at me again. I smiled, a light blush going up to my cheeks.

"Aw…" I said. I did feel bad for him, seeing as Kevin was pretty shy. He rarely talked when me and Miley were backstage and any magazine said so anyway. "So…Nick…what's your favorite movie when your not on stage?" I asked, looking deeply into his deep brown eyes. He smiled and I'm guessing looked into my clear blue eyes, because I felt butterflies approaching my stomach in an instant. That really only happens when someone looks directly into my eyes. Well, at least a hott guy sitting next to me in a limo.

He smiled a crooked smile which made me smile and he said, "Finding Neverland. Definatly."

I smiled and nodded. "My favorite too." I said. Heat rushed up to my face again. Apparently blushing is my thing! I looked outside, or attempted to anyway, and say a house lit up like a Christmas tree. It looked kind of cool, and expensive. A mansion. Wish I could skateboard down the ramps and through the halls. Those would be fun times…but I didn't bring my skateboard. Too bad.

We came up to the house and my jaw dropped open, because Nick had to go ad close it with his hand. The limo driver officially parked the car in the front of the house. I'm guessing it was time to get out…into the cold. Oh well!

Nick took my hand and I got out of the car. Every girl was 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' ing at me. Possibly because I was holding hands with Nick Jonas. They sighed whenever we walked by a girl and then say something like 'I wish I were her.' Or things to that matter. It was kind of adorable, in a way.

We walked in, and I turned my head back. Joe was still flirting with Miley, but now she actually figured out the fact that he was flirting with her. Now that's pretty cute to watch. But Kevin. He was still alone. But so many girls were falling all over him. I felt bad for him, seeing as he was shy when it came to girls.

Inside was gorgeous! Huge, multicolored, with tones of lights, colored and normal. But right now the colored ones were on. I looked to my right, behind Nick, a band was playing. Cobra Starship…my absolute favorite! I smiled and Nick had noticed me smiling and looking at the band.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded and he lead me to the dance floor. The song 'The City Is At War' began playing. I 'eep'ed and he smiled. Did he like it when I eeped? I'm guessing so, because he looked down at me and kissed my cheek. I screamed in my head. No Lilly. Get a hold of yourself! He's just the most amazing guy in the universe…he's god! Heat rushed to my cheeks as he spun me around. I totally forgot the fact that we were dancing. After he spun me, he put our bodies together and danced again. Like what a lot of teenagers dance like. I did not know that he would dance like that. Well, apparently I was horribly wrong. Miley and Joe came up right beside us and did the same thing that Nick and I were doing. I smiled and got a smile back from Miley.

We were having a lot of fun. But just then, the song ended. Phooey! He took my hand and entwined it with his and took me to the garden out back. Wow…romantic much! I blushed at him. That seems to be happening a lot these days. All of a sudden, the garden lights go on, revealing a fountain of water, different roses, and lights everywhere. I looked at him and he walked foreword. Ans seeing as our hands were entwined, I'm guessing that meant I had to follow him. He sat me down on the edge of the fountain and then he sat near me.

"Soo…Lilly Truscott…have you ever pictured meeting me for a long time?" he asked me.

"Of course…who wouldn't!?" I said.

"Did you ever have a plan?" he asked. He seems to be interested in how Miley and I were going to attempt to meet him.

"Operation Pop Tart." I said, smiling. He probably had no idea what that was.

"Heh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. I smiled at that. I guess since I said something, I had to explain it to him. Or it wouldn't be fair.

I sighed and closed my eyes. How was I going to explain Operation Pop Tart, when it ended in Miley throwing Joe on a bed, and having sex with him? And Miley had thought about me throwing Nick on a bed and doing the same thing. How odd would that be to explain that to the person that it's about? Odd…very odd.

"Alright…well, me and Miley love pop tarts," I began. He nodded, then smiled. I think he tried to figure out how it ended…or already figured it ended in sex, seeing as many girls dream about that.

"And we were going to your concert in Atlantic City, and you'd be playing in a hotel and sleeping in the same one. And so would me and Miley would be in the same hotel as you guys. We'd get your room number, bring a pop tart up," I said. He gave me a crooked smile…the smile I love oh so very much, and he nodded, urging me to tell the rest. I smiled, thinking about the end. "Alright…then we'd ask you to heat it up for us. You'd invite us in, and then Miley would throw Joe on a bed and have sex with him. And for some reason she thought about me doing the same thing to you." I finished. Nick looked at me and smiled. I'm guessing he figured out the outcome already.

"Well, for starters, that's how most stories from fans when they meet us go. Second, Joe would be glad to do that. He's a giant flirt and he's fine with it. And me, well…I wouldn't mind it." He said. I smiled, not knowing he'd actually say that. I blushed like mad, and playfully punched his arm.

"No way!" I said. He tapped my arm, and I lost my balance. I fell into the fountain.

"Yeah!" he said, and laughed at me. I did fall into the water! I pulled onto his shirt. I got a devilish smile on and casually pulled him in with me. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Oh no you didn't just pull me in!" he said, smiling.

"I think I just did!" I said, and splashed him with water. Yeah, that's right. Me and Nick Jonas having a water fight! Be jealous!

We smiled and finally got out of the fountain after about half an hour of just sitting there and laughing. He helped me out, and it was freezing! He put his arm around me, and we rushed inside. Everyone stared at us. Well, we were kind of wet! Miley looked at me, and Joe looked at Nick. They both rushed over to us and , at the same time, said, "What the hell happened to you!"

We smiled and pointed outside to the fountain. They smiled and half closed their eyes and nodded. "Oh…alright." They said.

The owner of the house had looked at us. "Alright you two…you need dry clothes." He said, and motioned us upstairs. "Go upstairs, second door on your left." We rushed up, and found dry clothes. I went into the bathroom and changed. As I came out, Nick had already changed. Alrighty then.

He motioned over to the bed and I came to sit next to him. "So…that was a pretty interesting operation on meeting the all so famous me! He said, sarcastically.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yup!" I said.

"So…what is your favorite book?" he asked. Why he asked that, when we were in a bedroom together. That is such a stupid conversation starter, but oh well.

"Twilight." I said. I kept remembering the book, and its sequels. That was such an amazingly written vampire story…even if I don't read a lot.

He smiled at me and then all of a sudden he kissed me. Was I dreaming? I moved my arms from in front of me to behind me and pinched myself. I held in a squeal and nope…I'm not dreaming. I closed my eyes, enjoying every minute of it. He ran his fingers through my hair. I would have done the same thing. Except I didn't want to ruin his perfectly brunette curls. But, I had to! I finally did that, and he laid me on the warm bed. What was I going to do? I had no idea. All I knew at the moment was that it was Nick Jonas, and he was kissing me. In a bed in a silent seep red room.

I moved my hands from the back of his hair to the end of his shirt. I ran my hands under his shirt, and moving the shirt with me. It came off his body. I examined his torso, and man did he have abs. Wow. I smiled and continued kissing him. Then he did the same thing to my shirt, except I had a bra on…

All of a sudden, the door came banging open. "Oh my go!" came a familiar voice from the doorway. We stopped kissing and in the middle of the doorway, there was Joe…and none other than Miley. What were they going to do?

_Author's Noter:_

_Alright, chapter four is finally up!! I know, it's a cliffy…but deal with it! XP And I know, the Jonas brothers might not do some of this stuff, but that's why its called a fan__**fiction**__, right? So….yeah… And my cousin helped me write this chapter so…yeah…she's kind of obsessed with sex and the Jonas brothers so…she added that. Don't yell at me! LOL… Please R&R please and thank you!_

_-Kristyn_


	5. The Party Pt 2

Chapter Five: The Party pt

Chapter Five: The Party pt. 2

Lily's POV

I stared in amazement as my blue eyes gazed to Miley in the doorway. Miley! Who would've thought? And with someone else! Seeing as I only saw his hand. If it was even a guy. What am I saying?! Of course Miley's dude is going to be a guy. Why would I have said anything like that? She's my friend…of course she's straight! I gave myself a small laugh and smile without having anyone else knowing…thank the lord!

Nick got up from where he was sitting next to me. I'm guessing to open the door further and revealing the random dude's face. I mean, who wouldn't want to know. I know I do! Anyway, he opened the door and guess who was behind it. Nick and I both gasped as we saw who I was ourselves.

Joe Jonas….with Miley. Oh my. What was happening here? What is this world coming to?!

"Woah baby." I said under my breath. This was the beginning of a pretty odd night. And interesting. Just what we needed, right? What'll happen next? Make out party for four. Oh, maybe. Sounds fun. Oh no, what am I thinking?! Miley's gotten to me…again. Great.

Nick just kept stumbling back to me on the bed. He felt around for the blanket on the bed, then sat down. Was he as curious and shocked as I was? I moved my head to the side, the same look was on his face that I felt on mine. Yep…he is.

"Joe" he said, his voice cracking a little. Aw…how cute! I smiled at him as Joe shuddered.

I turned my gaze back to Miley, who's eyes had fully widened to look innocent. Yeah, innocent my ass. That got a little chuckle out of me. Heh… She's my best friend and I love her, but she can't look innocent for her life!

"Lily." She murmured to me. I gave a slight smile to her and waved a little to her. How nice…

"Hello." I said. I realized, then, that Nick's hair was wet. Meaning my hair was still wet. Well, great, we have an excuse…or pneumonia. Either way we have an excuse!

Joe broke free from Miley's deathly, squeezing grip. His knuckles were white. How great. Get that blood rushin' Joe! I stifled a giggle as he began towards us, Miley still in the doorway.

"Listen, nick. I can explain…" he said to his brother. I got up and walked towards Miley. Brother to brother. Friend with friend. How quant.

"What were you doing in here?" Miley asked, shock obviously in her voice.

"Uhm…we were outside, talking, near the fountain out back." I started, my cheeks getting heated. Miley looked at me and gave me a half smile. Did she want me to have gone on with what would've happened? "Well, we sat on it and I got pushed in…by Nick." I said, the blush getting deeper, but still smiling. "Then I pulled him in. We had a water fight, then the owner came out and told us to get changed into something dry. Thus the reason why we're in here. We changed and he kissed me. I was just as shocked as you are now." I said, watching Miley's face go from shocked to even more shocked. "It was amazing though!" I added and sighed, looking at Miley who had on an 'aw'ed face.

"Come one. I wanna hear your story." I said, grabbing Miley's hand. I dragged her to where Nick was, seeing as Joe was bound to tell his story.

Questions flowed through my mind. Were we officially together? Me and Nick, not me and Miley! Would me and Nick have gone further? What was going on with Miley and Joe?

I looked to Joe, who blushed at us. Why was he all heaty and embarrassed? I shook my head and sat on the bed next to Nick. He entwined his hand with mine. I'm pretty sure we were together now. Miley looked from me and Nick to Joe and nodded.

"So, me and Miley got to talking after I asked her to dance. We kind of clicked, so I kissed her." He started, or was that the whole thing? I looked to Miley and went wide eyed myself. Innocent looking. 'Aww.' I mouthed to her. She smiled and flushed. What is with today and blushing?

"Well, after a little while, we came up here. Uhm…for I don't exactly kniw what to say." He finished. Apparently he wasn't done with his story. I'm pretty sure he's done now. But, that was interesting, and short.

"So, now, we're together." Miley squealed at us. I gave an encouraging smile and looked from Miley to Joe and back.

"Well, Lily and I are officially together too." Nick said. I smiled, blushed, and kept the wide eyes. Back to the blushing! Gosh! I looked at him nonetheless. "Really?" I asked, while he nodded. I kissed him excitedly. Wow! Nick Jonas was officially my boyfriend! I'm pretty excited now…that just made my life!

Miley and Joe looked at us, then at one another. They felt embarrassed, then scooted themselves out of the room. They closed the door behind them. Nick kissed me back, then went down to my neck.

"Oh…uhm…Nick? Can we not do this right now?" I asked. He nodded and stopped. Well, so much for that. I wasn't ready yet. And I don't know when I will be. Only time would tell that.

I got up and took his hand as he got up with me.

"Do you want to go back to the part?" he asked. I have a small flick of my head. Up, then down. Saying 'yes.'

We came close to the stairs together, looking at everyone, who was apparently looking at us too. How rude! Though, I felt heat rush up to my cheeks anyway. Great, just great.

We came down and scooted ourselves near Miley and Joe on the dance floor. I'm guessing we were dancing now. Well alright. It'll let me think things through, I guess.

Just when we got there, guess what kind of song came on? Well it was kind of obvious. You probably already know it, right? Most likely. Well, if you guessed a slow song, your right. I know, amazing, or clichéd… Yeah, Sarcasm. smile

Nick held his hand out, gently to me. I placed my hand in his as we moved ourselves over to the stereo system. For what reason we'd dance by the stereo, I didn't know. I smiled anyway and placed my arms around his neck. Gently I laid my head against his chest. He slithered his own arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled against his chest as he laid his own head on top of mine. Aw…such a cute picture, right?

Well, that's all that happened that night I know pretty boring. But, that's the exciting stuff, so I won't bore you with the boring things, am I right?

By midnight, we were back in the limo going home. Boy, was I beat! So much commotion, so much fun, so much dancing! And kissing…shh…that's our little secret.

Nick and I had been cuddling as we rounded the corner to my house. Guess what. The Jonas Brothers were living near my! I know, I can't believe it either!

But, Miley and me both got out and Joe and Nick followed. Obviously Miley and myself were going to have a sleepover. Friday baby!

"Call me tomorrow." I said, as I gave him my cell phone number, I can't believe I didn't give him my number before! Well, he nodded and we leaned in for one last kiss, but my mom opened the door on us. I flushed and stalked inside, rushing back out to kiss him anyway.

"Lily!" my mom called. We stalked inside with Miley at my back. We waved back to the boys as they went to the limo again.

Yeah, A great ending to a great day. I smiled to myself as Miley and I rushed up the stairs to my room, laughing the whole way there.

Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a lot on my mind, then crushes, plays, exams, school, all that jazz…oh and friends! Well, I updated now! Please R&R! I'll love you forever! XP


End file.
